Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system and a user authentication method.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses used in an office are often capable of performing user authentication based on integrated circuit (IC) cards carried by different users. For example, the image forming apparatus manages use authority specific to each user based on information stored in the IC card of each user to record the user's operation history in the IC card of each user.